The Stripper
by xXGlamorousGloraXx
Summary: Sonic has broken Amy Rose's heart so she left him and is now living her life in New York City. As a sex cravin stripper and prostitute who works in a club every night. But the question is will Amy cross paths with Sonic again and fall for him!Read&Review! Chapter 4 is up!
1. The Bastard Left Me

A/N: Please enjoy this story!

Ages: Older

Sonic – 20

Amy – 18

Shadow – 20 or doesn't age

Silver – 19

Tails - 15

Knuckles – 21

Rouge - 23

Blaze – 19

Cream - 13

Vector – 25

Espio – 19

Charmy – 13

Vanilla – 28

Sally – 19

Eggman – 50

Own made up characters:

Sabrina – 19

Maliah – 18

Joseph – 20

**The Summary: Sonic breaks Amy's heart and she leaves behind the past to start a new life in New York City, but now she lives a hard-working life style in a club as a sex cravin mad stripper and a prostitute. She soon falls in love with a guy but will it all last when her old lover Sonic encounters with her again and she falls for him once again! **

**I do not own Sonic or Sega!**

The Bastard Left Me

Amy's POV:

He left me…he left me alone…

It's hard to believe that it has been 5 years since I last saw him and to me he was a selfish pig. But who am I to judge that…he was a player and a cheater, while I was innocent and young.

If you don't know me then my name is Amy Rose and I am 18 years old. I am a pink hedgehog with long pink quills, rosy pink fur skin, and a small black button nose, long three pink bangs that covered my left eye and have beautiful jade green eyes. I lived in a world where anthroporgenic beings or commonly known as mobians get along with humans even if we are animalistic, we aren't all freaks. But enough about that...you want to know more about me. Well i never knew my parents at a very young age and lived at home known as the orphanage, which i made friends with a couple of children who liked me. When the time came for me to get adopted with a family i got sad because i loved my friends there, so i quickly said goodbye to them before i left...i'll miss them. We moved to Central City and lived in a humbly home, my new parents loved me and cherished me with care, they even paid for me to go to school. As i made great friends there to...i never thought my life could get any better. but sadly a tragedy happened and my parents died in a car crash!

At that day i was about 12 years old when i found out and i cried... because i truly loved them. There was a funeral organized for them and i went to mourn. The saddest day of my life but their was greater side to this...because my parents saved a loan of money about £1,000 pounds to give to me, when their time came...from their will. So i decided to move out of my apartment and live somewhere...else. i found a nice city called Station Square and bought a nice apartment that made a great deal. I also remembered that i needed a job to pay my rent so i looked about for a job in the City. There was this nice cafe joint that offered paying minimum wage of money, which i thought was great because i can buy food, clothes and pay rent.

If your wondering how i looked back then well...i had short pink quills, three pink short bangs, had rosy pink fur skin, an adorable black button nose and had pretty jade green eyes. I wore a cute red dress, golden bangles and red and white stripped boots.

One day i was working in the cafe and i was serving a customer...

I couldn't see the persons face because of the menu he was holding.

"Hello sir...can i take your order!" i said smiling.

"Yes...can i have a Chili Dog!" a man's voice said.

I looked and got shocked...

He was a handsome blue hedgehog with spiky blue quills, peachy light tan fur skin, a long black nose and with beautiful emerald green eyes. He wore red and white stripped golden buckled sneakers and had white gloves. He looked about his teens and probably 15 years old. I've never seen him before in all my life or even come here in the cafe. He smiled at me while i gawked and stuttered like an idiot...speak dammit!

"Oh sure!" I finally said and turned to leave wait...

"Wait." He said and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry...I didn't catch your name!" He said kindly with a smile.

"Amy Rose" I said quietly but he heard!

"I'm Sonic...Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said with confident smile.

I looked at his beautiful emerald green eyes and charming smile and my heart pounded in my chest. He looked looked so dreamy and hot the way he looked at me. I realized that i had fallen for him as i stared back at him.

"It's nice to meet you Sonic." I said shyly with a small smile.

He smiled.

"You too...Amy." Sonic said.

He let go of my hand as i walked away...feeling his eyes watching me...

I was then greeted by one of my staff friends...a yellow cat.

"Oh my God Amy do you know who that is!" the friendly waitress said to me.

"No..." I said confused.

She pulled me close and whispered!

"That's... Sonic the hedgehog...the greatest hero of Station Square!" She quietly screamed in my ear.

"No!" I said shocked.

"It's true he is known for being the fastest thing alive and defeating the crazed evil scientist Doctor Eggman!" She said smiling. I found it hard to believe that he was a hero...and i had talked to him to!

I looked at him again wondering if it was true...

He looked at me and smiled. I knew from then this was gonna be a start of a unique friendship and adventure!

And it sure was...

I became his friend and he showed me to his other friends...who greeted me with open arms. They invited me to join their team and help protect the world from the evil Dr. Eggman. I was shocked at first but agreed to help support them because they needed me...and so that may 'be i could get closer to Sonic and for him to like me!

I was so happy to be part the Sonic team... and helping save the world!

But...sadly over the months i didn't get closer to Sonic...

He was the type who cherished his freedom and chose saving the world and his friends before having a relationship with some girl...Yeah right!

This dude loved all the attention from his fans and the publicity. Every time the city was in danger or Dr. Eggman was attacking it with one of his robot creations, he always came to save the day...sometimes with me and our friends joining or alone. The reporters or paparazzi would come and get the shots of him or talk to him about defeating the evil scientist once again. His fans now...or the mostly the ladies would come running up to him asking him to go out with them but he would either flirt with them or say sorry no time!

But that all changed!

when she came along...

Sally Acorn!

Miss princess perfect...

One day when Sonic asked all us to come to his best friend Tails workshop for a special reason, so me and our friends Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Tikal and the Chaotix, Vector, Espio and Charmy came and sat around the living room. As Sonic came with Tails beside him, i noticed a shadowy person behind him.

"Hey Guys!" Sonic said with a grin.

"You better have something important to tell us Sonic!" Knuckles said grumpily.

"Well i met this rescued this girl from Dr. Eggman!" Sonic said "Guys this is...princess Sally Acorn!"

Sonic stepped aside as we all saw that behind him stood a young teenage brown furred squirrel or chipmunk about probably near his age. She had pretty blue eyes, long red hair and tan fur and she wore a blue open vest and blue boots. She looked pretty...more so than even me as i hate to admit it!

She smiled and looked around at us all...then her eyes landed on me...

She glared at me secretly!

Hmm...why do i get the feeling that i got a bad vibe about her!

This is only the beginning!

And it was...

My lover and hero cheated on me!

Who you may ask…

Sally Acorn!

Sonic the hedgehog…I hate you!

I found out that he played with my heart and had been dating Sally Acorn secretly. I loved him and he had to do this to me by being with that witch...who what stole his heart. When i first layed eyes on her i knew she was evil even my friends didn't like her because she was to mean and spoilt to us. Sonic sees her as his perfect little angel and spoils her with gifts because he really liked her but we can see through her like glass...

I hope he finds out the truth about her and get broken hearted just like he did to me!

I can't blame him though...he was a total babe magnet. If he asked any girl to to marry him then you better believe she will say i do. He was both gorgeous and the hottest guy that any girl would only dream about in their sleep. I mean sure he rescued me and I would go all gaga…over him!

But nothing!

He never gave me a glance for one second!

I cried…

Because I denied the fact that he never loved me. I knew that deep within him he did love me…somewhere. Until that one fateful day…

_Flashback…_

_It was my birthday and I was recently turned 13 years old. I hoped my friends remembered my birthday and prepared for me a nice surprise today so ran over to Tails workshop that was located in the mystic ruins…so I took the Station Square train!_

_Today I wore my usual red dress but without the white lining and long sleeves, my gold bangles and my usual red and white stripped boots._

"_Next stop the mystic ruins!" the train announcer said._

_I was so happy to see my friends and…him._

_I through the path in the forest until I came across __a hill which leads me to Tails workshop. I ran up to get their happily. _

_I knocked but mo one answered…_

_I knocked again!_

_Nothing._

_I __checked the door to see if it was locked and found out it was opened. I went inside and…_

"_SURPRISE!"_

_I was in shock!_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

_I looked and saw everyone I knew who my friends were. They were Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, Tikal, Silver and the chaotix who were Vector, Espio and Charmy…with the exception of the one person I despised…Sally Acorn!_

_She smiled smugly_

_I smiled at everyone ignoring…Sally!_

"_Thank you everyone!" I said smiling._

"_Happy birthday, Amy!" Cream said smiling and hugging me._

_I look down at her with a gentle smile and rubbed her back. Then I pulled away and looked at everyone. Until I saw him…my lover and crush Sonic the hedgehog!_

_He stood there smiling at me as I looked at him._

_He then waved at me._

"_Hey Ames, happy birthday!" Sonic said smiling._

_Did i mention he had given me a nickname!_

"_Thanks Sonikku!" I said smiling and raced towards him with a happy to see him and gave him a hug._

_I gave him a nickname too._

_I looked at him noticing him not pulling away…strange!_

_He usually pulls away from my hugs or runs off and I would chase him. It wasn't just me astounded and shocked but everyone else did too!_

_I pulled away and watched him closely. He looked at me still smiling with those gorgeous emerald eyes…my heart raced and pounded in my chest. Oh he is so handsome! _

_I looked at Sally and she was…glaring at me!_

"_Well don't stand there everyone party!" Sonic said with a grin._

_Soon everyone went to partying. I was dancing and having a great time, Rouge and Tikal were talking beside the snacks, Tails and cream were on the couch talking but then decided to dance together…aw, Blaze and Silver were talking, Knuckles was eating beside the snack table, the chaotix were over by the DJ set playing the music and…_

"_Hey Rose…" Shadow said with a smile_

_I smiled too and hugged Shadow._

_Me and Shadow are really close friends. It was a brother and sister relationship. I talked to him about life and he will to and we would laugh and joke together. Shadow used to be anti-social to everyone but now that he's being talking with me or Rouge. He's used to it so now he would talk sometimes with anyone even Sonic!_

_Although, he rarely smiles at anyone but only me even though I try to encourage him more often._

_Yeah, he and Sonic are rivals but now that was in the past and this is now!_

_Shadow smiled__._

_I pulled away._

"_Hey Shadow!" I said smiling and concerned. "How are you?"_

"_Fine…" shadow said his smile fading. "Still…thinking about Sonic?"_

_Oh Yes!...i can't get him out of my mind Shadow." I said happily with a sigh. "I love him…"_

"_Hmm" Shadow said puzzled._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Amy…I don't think you should be with him!" Shadow said._

"_What!" I said shocked__._

"_He's gonna hurt you bad Amy…and when that day comes…"Shadow said calmly, he didn't want to tell Amy the real reason because it would crush her poor heart to bits!_

"_Why…he loves me!" I said beginning to cry._

"_Amy…you don't understand…" Shadow said guiltily and sad but he had to do it…for her own good…"Amy he cheated on you…with Sally."_

_I shook my head._

"_No…you don't understand!" I cried out mad and in denial "Sonic would never do anything to hurt me because he cares about me!"_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing!_

_All listening!_

_I looked around the room and saw no…Sonic?_

_I ran out back in the garden and saw…Sonic and Sally kissing and making out! _

_I gasped!_

_Sonic stopped looked over at me shocked while Sally looked at me with a smug smile!_

_I was heartbroken and shocked as I stood staring at him and her together…I felt sick and distraught. Then it was all true what Shadow said, every last detail…_

"_Amy!" Sonic said sadly. "It's not what it looks like!"_

_But my eyes blurred as they got flooded with tears._

_And as I turned around I ran away from him and everyone else…back home._

_Damn him…Damn him!_

_I destroyed everything that reminded me of him from furniture to photos…now I couldn't say his name because I hated him. He used me and cheated on me I packed my things such as clothes, food, bottle water in a suit case and wrote a note while crying_

_Dear Sonic or anyone who reads this,_

_I won't come or be back here again ever again. I will travel far away and don't worry I'll be fine. I'll miss you all and wish you luck with hugs and kisses with you Sonic if your reading this…then I have to say…I love you and always will, ever since i met you at the cafe and saw you...you made my heart melt and my knees quake because to me you were so handsome and had a beautiful personality. Which i admired about you...a lot but after you broke my heart to pieces..i...i...i just hope you and Sally have a happy life together. As long as your happy, then I'm happy to!_

_Love you all,_

_Sincerely _

_Amy Rose._

_I left the note on the coffee table in my living room. I looked at it with tears in my eyes then my whole household and left with my luggage crying as went to the airport._

_I bought flight tickets for me to go to New York!_

_And started heading with the crowd who wanted to go there when…_

"_Amy!" I heard a faint voice calling my name…so I turned and saw…Sonic!_

_He ran up to me through the crowd looking tearful…with what appeared to be the note in his hand. He must have read it because he looked very upset!_

"_Don't go…please!" Sonic cried out._

_He reached for my hand…but I slapped it!_

"_Go back to Sally!" I said angry._

"_No…Amy I don't love her!" Sonic said. "I…i…"_

"_Well…what's the point Sonic?" I said in anger turning away and walking to the plane._

"_Wait…Amy i…i…Love you!" Sonic said._

_I stopped and looked at him…_

_He looked sincere and all but…he broke my heart!_

"_I'm sorry." I said sadly. "But I can't stay…it hurts too much look at you!"_

_I walked away in tears and to the plane…and left…_

_Sonic dropped on his knees and cried…_

_"Amy..." Sonic said so upset._

_This is it no turning back…as I looked at the city of Station Square…_

"_Goodbye…Sonic." I said tearful._

_Flashback ended…_

Well here I am now…in New York City and working in a stripper joint club. I did it to pay my rent for the apartment I lived in and end my pain and suffering of the past. I also often prostitute my body to men even sleeping with them for cash.

This is my life now…so I have to learn to live with whether I like it or not!

_()()()()_


	2. Shake Your Groove Thang!

A/N: Sorry its been a while since i updated but i have been seriously busy and have been focusing on my studies, but things are starting to cool down now and i'll try to do more updates real soon. So here's the next part concerning Amy's life.

Ages: Older

Sonic – 20

Amy – 18

Shadow – 20 or doesn't age

Silver – 19

Tails - 15

Knuckles – 21

Rouge - 23

Blaze – 19

Cream - 13

Vector – 25

Espio – 19

Charmy – 13

Vanilla – 28

Sally – 19

Eggman – 50

Own made up characters:

Sabrina – 19

Maliah – 18

Joseph – 20

**The Summary: Sonic breaks Amy's heart and she leaves behind the past to start a new life in New York City, but now she lives a hard-working life style in a club as a sex cravin mad stripper and a prostitute. She soon falls in love with a guy but will it all last when her old lover Sonic encounters with her again and she falls for him once again!**

**I do not own Sonic or Sega!**

Shake Your Groove Thang!

5 years later…

It was midnight in New York City and everyone would be either asleep or bustling about in the streets doing god knows what these days.

At one place in general we see a normal stripper club joint with a crowd of people, mainly a lot of men cueing up the waiting line and eager to get inside and have fun. The inside of the club however was a different story because the walls was a deep dark red and the flooring was a red carpet, on the left a big bar, at the front a big stage with stage lights, the tables and chairs aligning it and the rest of the room. You could hear loud booming rock music around the entire place. However, inside the club it was a lot crazier…

"Come on show me the babes!" A grey hedgehog said.

"Yeah bring on the entertainment!" A brown echidna.

At behind the stage curtain a certain pink hedgehog dressed in a tight red corset with a black belt, a black choker, a tight very short dark pink skirt that showed her long slender pink legs and silver bangles. She had on black mascara, purple eye shadow, red lip stick and a rosy blush. She looked beautiful, sexy and totally hot!

"I don't know if I can do this!" Amy Rose said worriedly.

"Yes you can Amy!" A blue fox said confidently. She was dressed in an open light brown jacket with sleeves and stopped under her breasts, a tight white t-shirt cut before her flat stomach and belly button, a tight very short white skirt that showed of her slender legs and white stilettos. She was dazzling and really hot. She had long wavy blue hair, blue fur, white furry muzzle, crystal clear light blue eyes and a fluffy long blue tail. She wore black mascara, pink eye shadow and deep scarlet red lip stick.

"Are you sure Sabrina?" Amy said questioningly. She had to strut up on stage with her companions and the other strippers, to act and be sultry, posing and seductive to the crowd. She was a beginner and didn't know a lot, so she went through training with her friends to practice before the big face off to the eyes of the public.

"Yep I know you are!" Sabrina said smiling. "Me and Maliah got your back!"

"Yeah, Amy let them what you are working with girl!" A red cat cheered. She was dressed in denim tight shorts with black see-through tights, high heeled long length black boots, tight white boob tube and silver hoop earrings. She was really pretty and hot. She had long curly red hair, red fur, tan skin, lavender purple eyes and a long red tail. She wore black mascara, baby blue eye shadow and pink lip stick.

Amy smiled.

She was glad a have friends like them supporting her at her time of need.

"Well its show time girls!" A black panther said. She is the manager of the club and isn't hot-headed or cruel but a kind and easy-going woman. All the women working at the stripper joint club respected her.

All the hot looking strippers got excited except Amy!

"Oh yeah!" a female yellow hedgehog said.

"Totally!" a female white dog said.

The manager headed on stage as you can hear her voice scream loud to the non-stop chatting crowd.

"Hello everyone!" the black panther said smirking; she spoke on the microphone in her hand.

The people whistled and hoot out loud.

"I just got one question…are you ready?" she said and hold the mic to the crowd.

They screamed out loud saying 'Yes' as you can hear them all chorus at the same time!

"Well sit tight and enjoy yourselves for one heck of a show!" She said smiling now.

They screamed again and applauded to her.

"Ladies!" She called her girls to come out now. They all came out strutting and cat walking and no sooner then later did the music get heavier. All of them began doing poses and stunts on the metal poles.

The manager strolled off the stage and headed to her office.

Amy was calm on the outside but on the inside she was panicking. It was a ritual no a routine that she had to get used to. All the men whistled, screamed, hooted, applauded and threw dollar bills.

"Mmm I want some of that baby!"

"Give us a dance!"

"I was hoping you would come home with me!"

Amy had never felt so disgusted in all her life except…him.

'No I will never think about him again!' she thought.

"Hey Amy are enjoying yourself!" Sabrina said smiling as she was upside down looking at her holding onto the metal pole. She was very flexible and good on it.

Amy sent her a smile and replied.

"Yeah…"

"Come on cheer up…is it about him…" Maliah said smiling gently.

Amy said nothing.

Her friends were worried about her because they know that deep down. She is thinking about him. The guy that got her…heart broken.

. . .

_A couple hours later…_

Amy was doing her very best to entertain and please the crowd, as well as her friends and the rest of the strippers.

All the men threw their dollar bills on the stage and every stripper had to collect it as payment.

Amy had been moving to the music rhythmically by swaying and shaking her hips or but. She looked at the front row of the stage and saw one of the men in particular who was smirking had waved out to her a wad of dollars and called out to her.

"How about you and me go some where and get busy tonight."

Amy knew she couldn't say no to him because by the code of the club she must agree to any mans request and prostitute her self to getting paid money. If she wanted to pay off the rent for her to live at the apartment, so she had no choice.

Amy smiled seductively.

"Sure…" She looked at the guy and saw that her was a handsome black bat wearing a white shirt, dark blue jeans and black and white shoes.

"Well let's go out back…"

Amy and the stranger headed out back of the club which is an alley where they can be alone with no interruptions.

Amy was leaning her back on the brick wall.

The black bat leaned forward began kissing her on the lips. Amy felt so sick as the guys breath smelt like tobacco and strong alcohol but none the less she returned the kiss. They kissed for a bit and the black bat pulled away.

"Oh babe you really turned me on." As he lifted up her skirt and pulled down her thong.

"Well come on then…I'm waiting." Amy said smirking confidently.

"Then let the games begin…"

. . .

After a long day, it was 3 am and at the early hours of the morning. Amy was exhausted and very tired and had headed back to the hotel were she stayed at an apartment. She soon arrived at the hotel, now it wasn't posh or a 5 star place but it would do nicely as it is fairly standard. She walked inside the entrance and made her way to the elevator.

She pushed the button and waited till the doors opened and went inside. She needs to go to the third level were she lived in room 225 which was just down the corridor. As soon as she reached her stop and the doors opened, she made her way down the corridor till she found her door number and got out her keys to open her door. She went inside and closed her door. She looked around the room, her room wasn't exactly big as her bedroom, living room and kitchen was all connected together except her bathroom was separated which she was fine about it.

She took off her clothes and threw them in hamper then went to her dresser, and pulled out her pink gown and a fresh pair of undergarments. She places it on her bed as she then took off her undergarments and placed them in the basket. Then walked in the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. After ten minutes, she came out then wrapped in a towel walked to her bed and began put on her undergarments and her pink gown. When she was settled and ready for bed, she got under the sheets and made her self comfortable.

"Tomorrow is a new day."

Then she fell asleep...

()()()()


	3. Check Me Out

A/N: Hello again!...I'm sorry for not updating right quick but you must know that being an author is tough work. I'm also a reviewer that likes discovering wonderful stories from others to!

I recently started a course and had to do a heck of a load of work. It's been busy these months for me. I'll try my best to update again when I'm free again!

Ages: Older

Sonic – 20

Amy – 18

Shadow – 20 or doesn't age

Silver – 19

Tails - 15

Knuckles – 21

Rouge - 23

Blaze – 19

Cream - 13

Vector – 25

Espio – 19

Charmy – 13

Vanilla – 28

Sally – 19

Eggman – 50

Own made up characters:

Sabrina – 19

Maliah – 18

Joseph – 20

**The Summary: Sonic breaks Amy's heart and she leaves behind the past to start a new life in New York City, but now she lives a hard-working life style in a club as a sex cravin mad stripper and a prostitute. She soon falls in love with a guy but will it all last when her old lover Sonic encounters with her again and she falls for him once again!**

**I do not own Sonic or Sega! **

Check Me Out

Amy was walking about New York City with a frown on her face. She was dressed in a white half t-shirt, a short plaid jean skirt and red heels. She also had worn accessories that were silver bangles and large hoop earrings.

Anyone who passed her would give her not one or two glances but…three!

She wouldn't give a care to any of them at all and carried on to her destination. She had soon arrived at the cities park area, which was a place that she admired the most.

When Amy felt really sad, cry or lost...she would come here to relax and enjoy the scenery. Sometimes even at deep thought about anything stressing her out.

She was now in the park watching the people around her. She spotted a few elders sat at a nearby bench, a family eating a picnic, some joggers, and cyclers. All of them looking relaxed or at peace…if only she could feel the same way.

Amy spotted the giant oak tree across the common bit of the park. It was her comfort zone, and no one ever bothers her there at all.

She made her way there and sat down, with her back leaning on the bark of the tree.

She gave a small smile.

"Ah…peace and quiet." And then closed her eyes.

The luke warm air whizzing by felt so nice and the smell of the fresh air of nature surrounding her had relinquish her stress.

She was gonna take a little snooze when…

"Hello miss." A deep male voice said.

She opened her eyes and looked at the guy who bothered her.

He was a black hedgehog with dark blue stripes in his quills and silver eyes. He wore a long black trench coat, white t-shirt, black jeans and black boots with two silver strap buckles. He had three piercings in one ear with three silver earrings. He was very handsome.

Amy looked at him silently…

The guy gave a confused look.

"Um are you okay miss?" He asked politely then said. "I saw you all alone out here."

Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Pfft." Amy huffed. "So I'm quite fine on my own, I don't need no one right now."

"Why?"

"Because it's my business!" She said. "That's why?"

The hedgehog then walked up next to Amy and sat down beside her.

Amy's glare deepened and she raised her fist.

"Woah!...Hold on there." The hedgehog said. "I mean you no harm."

Amy lowered her fist.

The hedgehog smiled charmingly.

"I'm just wondering why…" He said. "A beautiful woman such as you is all alone."

Amy blushed a bit but it soon faded as she then crossed her arms to her chest.

"Don't I have a right for peace and…quiet."

"Everyone does have a right for solitude, and I respect that." He said. "But everyone needs some closure."

Amy looked down.

"I don't want comfort…it hurts." She whispered the last part.

"What?" The hedgehog said not understanding.

Amy looked up at him before rising to get up. She walked a few inches in front of him before looking back at him.

"Listen yeah!" She said. "I crave no closure from anyone or don't trust, so stay the frick away from me."

She then stormed off, strutting her heels to the ground harshly.

The hedgehog watched after her and gave a smile.

"I don't what it is about her that makes me feel so attracted." He looked at her about gorgeous figure, beautiful eyes, hair and skin. She was certainly a divine beauty to any man…but a mystery.

He saw from within her eyes a lot of emotion. She portrayed pain, sadness and anger…but what made her become so cold-hearted.

He stood up and dusted himself off.

He then watched the pink figure at a far away distance.

"I hope to see you again."

()()()()


	4. I'm Missing You Baby!

Ages: Older

Sonic – 20

Amy – 18

Shadow – 20 or doesn't age

Silver – 19

Tails - 15

Knuckles – 21

Rouge - 23

Blaze – 19

Cream - 13

Vector – 25

Espio – 19

Charmy – 13

Vanilla – 28

Sally – 19

Eggman – 50

Own made up characters:

Sabrina – 19

Maliah – 18

Joseph – 20

**The Summary: Sonic breaks Amy's heart and she leaves behind the past to start a new life in New York City, but now she lives a hard-working life style in a club as a sex cravin mad stripper and a prostitute. She soon falls in love with a guy but will it all last when her old lover Sonic encounters with her again and she falls for him once again!**

**I do not own Sonic or Sega!**

I'm Missing You Baby!

Sonic's POV: _5 Years Later..._

You know when your heartbreaks it's the most painful thing in the world truth be told…and it was…

I was haunted with memories of the past about that very day when…

She left me.

I could not believe what had happened all those years ago when things went normal like it always had been. There I was having the time of my life at my favorite girls' birthday party and with all our pals. But…it seemed fate once again had plans in which would change all our lives forever.

And it did…

Why?

I sat at a cliff near the beach over looking the horizon and watched as the sun raised itself slowly casting a pleasant glow across the sky and waters. I always dreaded being close to the sea at any cost because I hated water. But every time I ran if whether it was around the city or forest my legs seem to have a mind of its own and I am taken here a lot of times. I knew it was all because of her…

I came here to be closer to her and see if I can feel her presence anywhere at all or smell her lovely scent.

It was truly sad and pitiful.

I am loosing my mind here and I really need help to overcome this trauma. All my friends are concerned dearly about me and as much as I appreciate their help to put together the pieces of my once whole heart, I still am broken to my and their disappointment. It seems nothing can fix my issue at all unless…

She is back again.

Amy Rose.

My feelings for her grew stronger day by day. I get endless dreams about her in my mind and at times fantasize of picturing her close to me. Oh man…I got it bad.

I can't describe just how much I care about her because no words could compare to her at all. She was my angel…a beauty that can outshine the sun, sky, moon, stars, galaxy and heaven itself.

She takes my breath away.

When I first saw her I thought that she was the one. I mean who wouldn't like the way her lovely soft pink fur shines in the light, delicate quills, beautiful jade green eyes that was captivating, cute smile and small button nose that suits her perfectly. Even her…strawberry and flowery rose scent.

I sighed and smiled.

Amy always doubted herself at being beautiful than any other girl out there…but she definitely was even if she doesn't see it.

She has a unique personality that not most girls have which is what also charmed me in a way. She was bubbly, smart, caring, polite, friendly but their was also eagerness, feistiness and stubbornness mixed in as well. It was different but it completed her nonetheless.

Then it was her constant obsession.

Now Amy…the girl was practically near me all the time. When every time I ventured about on my daily runs around the city, park, forest and others. She would come out and shout out my name and chase me for hours nonstop declaring her devotion and love for me. And I thought it was sweet but then it got scary.

She was a stalker.

She always tries to find me and smother me with affection, give gifts, love letters and pictures even…requests me to go on a date with her.

Now you must understand that my absolute devotion is to my freedom, being a hero and well running. I vowed to make sure that the world will have a life of peace and to defeat the enemies that seek to bring suffering and reign ever since I was a kid. Nothing would change my mind about it…even for a girl.

But I was foolish back then and now…

I frowned.

But with all these thoughts about her I never told her because I was shy and didn't know how to speak out these feelings I have for her. You would think that a world's greatest hero of all time wouldn't have troubles with talking to girls but…she was different.

I can't confess my feelings to her because it would end in disaster. All my enemies would find out and use it to their advantage to weaken me. The thought of her getting hurt and tortured sent chills down my spine and made me quiver worriedly.

So I decided to avoid her at any cost. When she showed me love and affection I simply ran away, ignored, grew annoyed or gave lies like 'sorry but I'm to busy at the moment' and 'catch you later Ames' before she even got a chance to talk.

It hurt me dearly seeing her face fell with the look of deep hurt.

I couldn't avoid her constantly as she is one of my friends so I kept it simple and casual.

Then one day I bumped into a pretty girl named Sally Acorn and we bonded instantly, after seeing how great she was I showed her to my friends. They seemed to like her pretty well. I liked Sally but…my heart belongs to Amy.

When I took Sally to Amy's birthday party surprise I thought things would go well and everyone would get along. It all seemed well at the time but then it happened…

_Flashback…_

_I was having the time of my life with everyone around the room. I danced to the music a couple times and break danced; I didn't mind the attention and boosting at all. After some time, I stopped and decided to call it a break and headed to the refreshments and snacks. _

_I ate a little bit and drank some punch while watching Knuckles stuff his face._

"_Hey knucklehead…saves some for the rest of us." I said with a grin._

_He looked up at me and glared._

"_Don't you have somewhere to be than watching me?" Knuckles said questioningly with annoyance._

"_Nope." I said now with a smirk._

_Knuckles growled and raised his fist threateningly._

_I raised my hands up and grinned._

"_Hey Knuckles easy there." I said jokingly. "No need to do anything drastic."_

_I then moved along by Knuckles whom had a brownie in his hand but I snagged it away and ran off._

"_Hey!" Knuckles yelled waving his fist in the air at me._

"_Sorry couldn't help myself." I said laughing._

_I looked ahead of me and immediately screeched to a stop as I almost collided on Sally, whom stood there with an innocent smile on her face._

"_Hey Sonic." Sally said._

"_Hey Sal." I said with a smile. "What's up?"_

"_Oh I was wondering…can I speak to you outside in the garden." She said. "There's something I want to tell you."_

"_Sure." I said with a nod._

_We went outside to the garden and stood at the centre. We were silent for a bit just taking in the serene scenery of the green grass, flowers and trees._

"_Hey…Sonic."_

_I looked back at Sally._

"_I wanted to ask you if you may…" Sally said. "Oh how should I put this out to you?"_

_I smiled encouragingly._

"_Do you share any feelings for…me." She asked._

_My smile faded as I gawked at her startled._

"_What?"_

_Sally walked up to me and took my hands in hers._

"_Well come on we have been getting close to each other." She said with a smile. "And I think it's time we take it to the next level."_

_My eyes widened._

"_What?!...level." I said astonished. "Sal what are you talking about?"_

_I hadn't a clue on what this girl was talking about. We had only known each other for a couple months and it was strictly just friendship._

_Sally lifted her hand and stroked my cheek._

"_Come on…don't you find me irresistible Sonic." Sally said now smirking seductively._

_I glared now and swatted her hand away._

"_Okay Sal seriously what's up with you?" He said seriously. "And since when was there an…**us**."_

_Sally looked to the side of me and grinned._

"_Haha right on time…" She said quietly._

"_Wait what?" I said confusedly but I couldn't comprehend what happened next as Sally suddenly launched herself at me then wrapped her arms around me before kissing me on the lips._

_I tried pulling away but she clung to me tighter and I grew angry so pushed her and she finally came off me._

_I watched her as she had a smug smile on her face and was watching something behind me._

_I turned around and my jaw dropped then my eyes widened, at seeing the one person that I truly care about standing at the entrance door to the garden._

_Amy…_

_I saw tears in her eyes and my heart broke._

_I called her name out but she ignored me and ran away. I stood there in sadness, shock and guilt clouding both my mind and heart._

_I bowed my head._

_Sally walked up to me and took my hand._

"_Forget her you still have me." She said calmly._

_I turned and looked at her in disgust and pure anger. I yanked my hand away from hers._

"_How dare you!" I yelled out and pulled my hand away. "Have you no shame at all for what you did to ''**my'** friend and yours."_

"_Pfft." Sally snorted and retorted. "Please me and her were never close to beginning with…and besides someone had to put her in her place in whose man she hangs around with at times."_

_I shook my head at her._

"_I am not your man and you know what Sally." I said coldly. "You can forget about our friendship because it's over."_

_I ran back inside the workshop as I didn't see the look of sadness on Sally's face but I could care less. I walked into the living room and saw everyone completely silent and watching me._

_Tails stood up from the couch and spoke._

"_Sonic is everything all right." _

_I turned away as I couldn't look my bro and best friend in the eye and sped off out of the workshop._

"_Sonic!" I heard Tails voice call my name faintly._

_End of flashback…_

I cried everyday alone…to the point where my eyes got soar and baggy but I could careless.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me from behind.

"Sonic?" A familiar male deep voice spoke out.

It was Shadow.

"What?" I said grouchily and didn't even bother to turn my head to him.

He sighed.

"I know how you are feeling." Shadow said.

"No you don't…you've never been in love anyway." I said smugly. "So how can you possibly know how I am feeling deep down?"

"That isn't true faker…if you remember clearly I had someone who had been close and precious to me also…" He said annoyed.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Oh yeah who?..."

He looked away for the moment.

"For your information Einstein…Maria." He said but called her name quietly.

I looked away now and sighed.

"Sorry."

He made his way up to me and sat beside me.

"Listen I know we haven't been close faker but trust me I know your pain." Shadow said. "You aren't gonna believe me but I was in love too…"

I chuckled.

"Haha…really you were in love?" He said with sarcasm.

"Yes…" Shadow said with clarity. "Maria was my life and world…there's never a time of day when I stop thinking about her…"

I turned my head to see him looking up at the sky.

"You've lost your true love Sonic…but at least she's still living, I can't get her back."

I bowed my head.

It was quiet for a while till Shadow spoke up.

"Sonic you can't let Amy's leaving shadow your life." He said. "It isn't healthy…"

I sighed.

Shadow got annoyed.

"Dammit Faker…you pushed me to do this." He yells standing up and marching over and pulling me up gruffly.

I looked wide eyed at him.

He gazed menacingly into my eyes.

"I…ca-" He growls before mumbling quietly. "I…care."

I raised my eyebrow confused.

"What?"

"I SAID I CARE ALREADY!" Shadow screamed in my face.

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as I couldn't believe my ears.

"What the hell Shads…you just said that you care about me."

"Yes I guess I did." He said gruffly with a glare. "But we all do Faker…we want you to come to your senses, we want to see you…happy again."

I gawked and spoke.

"Wow Shads…"

"And besides look at you…you're a total mess." He said with his arms crossed while checking him over. "Look at your quills it's all messed up, still wearing that dirty t-shirt and…"

He pinched his nose.

"You stink!"

I gasped and glared at him.

"No I…don't."

Shadow closed his eyes.

"Oh gosh…just being close." He said before yelling. "Faker makes a fresh start and goes home and has a bath or so help me!"

My eyes widened and I jetted off back home.

I knew better than to piss Shadow off further, but I guess he's right. It's time for me to get my life back together again and be the same guy that everyone knows and loves…

Sonic the Hedgehog.

You better watch it because the blue blur is coming back.

()()()()


End file.
